


Цветы

by nightraindripsontheground



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightraindripsontheground/pseuds/nightraindripsontheground





	Цветы

Новое испытание кампании Макдак-Энтерпрайзис началось. 1 день. Испытуемый Суши Дуи Дак.  
Камера переместилась на маленького утёнка примерно десяти лет, сидевшего на табуретке.  
Кажется он немного нервничал, но так было всё в порядке.  
Первый вопрос мистер Дак: Что вы любите больше всего?  
Мальчик сразу ожевился, и не задумываясь сразу ответил.  
Я люблю свою семью и друзей! А так же книги, печенья миссис Бикли, свои свитера -  
Мальчик перечислевал,пока как будто не вспомнил что-то.  
-И конечно те цветы что подарил мне дядя Скрудж! Те что растут у нас на заднем дворе!  
Памехи. И опять появляется тот утёнок. Он козался взволнованым. За кадром говорит всё тот же монатоный голос.  
Испытание кампании Макдак-Энтерпрайзис продолжается. День 36. Испытуемый Суши Дуи Дак.  
Первый вопрос остаётся всё таким же мистер Дак: Что вы любите больше всего?  
Утёнок медленно подумал, но в скорее ответил  
Я люблю свою семью


End file.
